movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mako Shark
The Mako shark is the main villain in the new 2017 horror/action (also thriller film as well), Terror Time. History The shark is first seen at the beginning of the film, where it is lurking in the waters of the ocean, and suddenly attacks and kills Daniel L. Bryan silently. The shark then attacks and kills Luke Harper. After that, it ends up swimming away. Later, when Squirtle, Pikachu, and John Cena enter the ocean, the monster returns, and bites Squirtle's tail. The shark then ends up dragging Squirtle and bites him again, which makes Squirtle get injured by it. The shark tries to eat Squirtle, but Cena stands behind Squirtle (and in front of the shark.) Cena then ends up getting dragged by the shark. Pikachu electrocutes the shark, but the powerful monster ends up whipping him. The shark ends up killing John Cena, and Squirtle screams, and runs away. Squirtle and Pikachu then hide behind a giant rock, so the shark won't see them. However, the shark ends up getting near the rock, and goes after the two Pokémon. Squirtle and Pikachu run away from the shark, and then make it back to shore on the beach. However, the shark jumps out of the water, lands on the beach, and tries to eat Squirtle. Squirtle and Pikachu run away again, but the shark leaves this time since it doesn't really notice them. When the two Pokémon end up arriving back to shore, they warn any person that gets in the water about the shark. WWE Wrestler Brock Lesnar ends up getting in the water, and Squirtle and Pikachu warn him about the shark. Brock is then attacked and killed by the shark a few seconds later. Surprisingly, John Cena ends up surviving his attack by the shark, as the shark ends up spitting him out after. After mentioning a line from Jaws, the trio find more men to set out to sea, to hunt the shark down before it strikes again. Like John Cena, Daniel L. Bryan and Luke Harper end up surviving their attacks after the shark had attacked them. They then bring Patrick Star, Spongebob's friend (Spongebob, the main character from the show, is not featured in the film.) The 6 men then set out to sea, to hunt the mako down. Similar to Jaws, Daniel gets a bucket of chum, to attract the shark near their boat. Squirtle then throws the bucket of chum in the water, to attract the shark. Suddenly, the shark appears, and eats the chum. However, a few seconds after, the shark jumps onto the deck of the boat, and drags Daniel to the water. After Daniel gets attacked, Pikachu gets attacked by the shark too. The shark drags Patrick into the water, and then ends up flipping the boat over, knocking off Squirtle, Luke, and John. When Daniel got attacked by the shark, he actually died, leaving 5 survivors left. The shark then ends up killing Pikachu after. Now that there are only 4 survivors remaining, Squirtle, Luke, Patrick, and John hide on the giant rock that Squirtle and Pikachu hid on earlier, to hide, and be safe from the shark. However, the shark charges up, rams the rock, and knocks all 4 of them down into the water. Luke however, gets attacked and killed by the shark after. Squirtle then makes a plan to kill the shark: He gets an electrifying metal fork, he, Patrick, and John Cena stick it into the shark's mouth. The shark thrashes around the water, and eats John Cena up, while getting electrocuted. John Cena is then officially dead afterwards. However, he comes back later after the shark dies. Personality The mako shark in the film, is shown to be abnormally large and aggressive. This shark scared a lot of people who saw this film. It was on a killing spree until Squirtle and his friends, ended up killing it. It is pretty much just like any other killer shark, from any other shark movie. The shark is similar to the great white shark (sometimes) from Jaws. Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Sharks Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Mute Category:Aquatic Villains